Vengeance
by Natureboy3
Summary: Hollyleaf is back, and she's not the same cat she once was. She's out for blood, out for revenge, and those who she deems responsible will suffer horribly.
1. Bloody Blood

**A.N.: Hello, everyone Weddings, Wars, and Whatnot will be updated, but for now I'm going to work on this. A idea for the bitch in black fur, Hollyleaf.**

**For those of you who have read Exile, it's not going to be like that. It's going to be worse, so much worse. Hollyleaf has some pretty twisted ideas.**

**As always, review, no flames. My computer is really bad at the moment, so I can't guarantee when I'll be able to update again. I'll do it as soon as possible.**

Brambleclaw emerged from the tunnel that lead into ThunderClan's camp. The day was overcast, the clouds promising rain later. He shivered as a cold wind cut through his pelt, then stalked off into the undergrowth with out checking to see if the rest of the hunting patrol was following.

Cloudtail, Honeyfern, and Berrynose were quick to follow. It wasn't a pleasant experience to be out in this weather, but the Clan had to be fed.

"Why don't we try over by Sky Oak?" Honeyfern suggested.

The ThunderClan deputy simply nodded and allowed the light brown she-cat to take the lead. There wasn't much conversation as they traveled along, and Brambleclaw was fine with that. It had been three moons since the Gathering where the true parents of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather had been revealed.

The only thing that had been more shocking then the fact that Leafpool, their medicine cat, had taken a mate with the WindClan warrior Crowfeather was the fact that Squirrelflight had betrayed him. He would never forgive her for lying to him like that. She could keep all the secrets she wanted if he, her own mate, wasn't trustworthy.

Leafpool had stepped down from her position as medicine cat and was now serving as an ordinary warrior. She wasn't used to fighting or hunting for the Clan, and it was obvious that she was struggling. It would take her awhile before she could measure up to even one the younger warriors.

Arriving at Sky Oak, the patrol split up. Brambleclaw went off alone, still pushing through his thoughts. Berrynose followed Honeyfern, and the pair moved quietly into the bushes. Cloudtail padded slowly over the mossy earth, ears pricked at the scratching sounds coming from the base of another tree. A mouse, unaware of the eminent danger, was nibbling at some seeds. The white warrior crept closer, then tensed his muscles and sprang into tha air.

He landed in the middle of the creature, dispatching it with a bite to the back of the neck.

"Nice catch!"

Cloudtail looked up, the mouse in his jaws, to see Honeyfern emerge from the undergrowth with a thrush in her mouth, and Berrynose came next carrying the body of a robin.

Cloudtail set the mouse down, "looks as if we've all been successful. Let's find Brambleclaw and-"

He broke off as a gust of wind tore through the trees, his pelt not offering adequate protection from the cold.

"It's freezingཀ So cold all of a sudden," he muttered. His blue eyes scanned the undergrowth, suddenly getting the feeling as if he were being watched. He didn't see anything, and the only things he could hear were the wind and a lowly cackle of a crow in the treetops.

"Must be my imagination," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Berrynose perked his ears.

Cloudtail shook his head, "nothing. Let's get going before we all freeze solid."

A dark shape watched as the patrol moved off toward camp after reuniting with Brambleclaw. Then it turned and moved swiftly through the trees. The cat knew this territory well, her emerald eyes narrowed, burning with rage and sparkling with delight at the idea of soon taking her revenge.

There were so many that had to sufferཀ Squirrelflight, for keeping the lie for so long. Her brothers Lionblaze and Jayfeather, for allowing her to be buried in those StarClan-forsaken tunnels. That piece of fox-dung that was her mother Leafpool...

Hollyleaf arrived where a group of rogue cats were lounging beneath some bushes. They scrambled to their paws as their leader came into sight, and began to survey them closely.

"We attack now. You all know the plan. Prepare yourselves!" She yowled. The rogues let out yowls of future triumph and began running around in circles, screeching at the tops of their lungs.

_Bloody blood see how fun_

_Bloody blood watch it run_

_Bloody blood for the dead_

_Bloody blood see how red_

_Bloody blood slice the head!_

Hollyleaf took a pace back, smiling to herself. All these cats were blood-thirsty, and the frenzy they were working themselves into would make them unstoppable. At a simple flick of her tail, the crazed cats took off toward ThunderClan camp.

Brambleclaw finished reporting to Firestar, although there wasn't much to report from a simple hunting patrol_. _The ginger tom dismissed his deputy and picked a vole off the fresh-kill pile. Crouching down beside his mate, Sandstorm, they devoured the prey in a few swift bites.

Loud yowling just outside the camp entrance alerted the tom. He watched Thornclaw, who was on guard duty, stumble back into camp with several slashes down his flank. Two rogue cats jumped on him from behind and he disappeared under a whirling mass of fur. Many more cats poured in through the entrance, obviously ready for confrontation.

"ThunderClan! We're under attack!" The leader threw himself into the nearest hostile, clawing at his ears. The camp suddenly became alive with masses of screeching, clawing fur.

The rogue Firestar was fighting was several seasons younger than himself, but all those moons of battle training gave the Clan leader an edge. Straining his muscles, he threw his opponent off of him and looked around. He saw Foxpaw and Icepaw tag-teaming on a cat with matted fur and scars on his shoulders. Spiderleg was fighting like a LionClan cat at the entrance to the nursery, and Jayfeather was pressing a wad of cobwebs on a gash Birchfall had received above his right eye.

Anger coursed through Firestar, and he hurled himself on a rogue tom and thrust his face in the enemy's. "Who are you? Why are you all attacking us?"

The vagrant cat tore from the leader's grasp and let out a high-pitched screech. Instantly, the invaders disengaged themselves from the Clan cats and headed toward the entrance of camp. At first, Firestar thought they were retreating. But they stopped, forming two lines on either side of the entrance.

"Ready, boss."

All was quiet as a black she-cat materialized out of the fog. It took a moment for her former Clanmates to recognize her, then startled whispers ran through the crowd.

"That's Hollyleaf!"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Jayfeather, what's going on? The tunnels collapsed on Hollyleaf! We know that! How can she still be alive?"

Jayfeather was unable to answer his brother's question. Everyone listened as she stopped in front of Firestar, who was the first to speak. He dipped his head, despite the look of shock on his face, in a formal greeting.

"Hollyleaf, we all thought you had gone to hunt with StarClan. What happened? Have you brought these rogues to our camp?"

The she-cat in question spoke a single word. "Holly_star_." Firestar stared at her questioningly, then his granddaughter spoke again.

"I have come to take my revenge on those who caused me so much misery. The blood of those here will flow before I am content. I shall start with you, Firestar, because the right to be ThunderClan leader..."

Hollystar moved like a blur, thrusting her claws from one forepaw into the tom's exposed chest and tore in a downward motion, spraying blood across her pelt.

"...that right is now mine."

**A.N.: Review! You know you want to! This will have a major plot difference from Exile, except for the same blood and gore we all love. So tell me what you think!**

**VisserZer0: Brainpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Brainslug! Brainslug! Brainslug! Brainslug!**


	2. Mother Dearest

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews! I know Honeyfern was bitten by a snake, but I need her alive. For now. **

Everything was silent to Hollystar. She didn't hear the hysterical screams of Sandstorm as she threw her self onto the body of her mate, which was becoming weaker as all of his remaining lives were ripped away from him at once. Her ears didn't hear the cries of confusion and fear from her past Clanmates.

All she could hear, all she could feel, was power rushing through her body. From ears to tail tip, it rushed like a river in a Leafbare storm. She smiled to herself as Firestar became still for good and Sandstorm let out fresh wails of grief, screaming at why StarClan had taken him.

She calmly gestured to the rogues, who began moving toward the whole of ThunderClan. Hollystar loved the look of fear in their eyes, the kits asking Queens what had happened. Some simply stared at her as if she was some sort of monster. Others simply bowed their heads, instinctively thrust into mourning for the soul of their dead leader.

_Now they will see who their real leader is! What they need is a display of power. _

"Claw! Snagtooth! Get over here!"

The two toms broke from the ranks and stood to attention in front of their leader. Hollystar motioned with a flick of her ears at Brambleclaw, who was struggling against three of her cats that had jumped on him. His muscles bulged beneath his tabby pelt, and his amber eyes blazed as he challenged his aggressors. He needed to go.

"Get that one over here. I want him on his belly in front of me."

"Okay."

"You're the boss."

They turned and ran over to help their comrades, throwing themselves on the deputy. With the combined efforts of five cats, Brambleclaw was slowly dragged to Hollystar's paws. Even with five cats pinning him to the hard earth, he still struggled violently.

"Keep him still!" Hollystar snarled.

Finally, the tom stopped struggling out of exhaustion. He still glared defiantly at former daughter, or so he thought until three moons ago.

"Let me go! Face me like a true warrior, coward!"

Hollystar didn't flinch at the ferocity in his voice, just let out cold, quiet laugh. "Goodbye, Brambleclaw. Save a spot for me in the dark forest. Don't worry about your lovely Clan. I'll take good care of them."

Unsheathing her claws, she dug them into his throat. Blood spattered across the ground as she ripped the doomed tom open. Dragging them around to the back of his neck, she scraped them down the middle of his back. Blood formed a deep puddle as it ran through Hollystar's paws. Brambleclaw couldn't fight the urge to cry out, and began to writhe in the dirt. Soon he became still, agony still frozen on his face.

Hollystar stepped back, satisfied, and carefully raised a blood soaked paw to her face. She made two horizontal streaks beneath her emerald eyes, and another red line of blood ran from between her ears, along her back, to the tip of her tail with the help of a rogue.

Step one of her plan was complete. She smiled at the horrified expressions of the remaining ThunderClan cats, staring at the bodies of Firestar and Brambleclaw. Sandstorm had risen from the body of her beloved, pure anger flashed in her green eyes. Hollystar smirked at her and flicked her blood-soaked tail in farewell as Claw and Snagtooth dragged her back.

The rest of ThunderClan was soon shoved back into their respective dens, too shocked or outnumbered to fight back. Jayfeather was herded back into the medicine den at quiet instructions from Hollystar. She had great plans for her blind brother, but that would come later.

More instructions saw the bodies of Brambleclaw and Firestar dragged away. Once their heads had been removed, the skulls, cleaned of flesh, would make wonderful markers at the entrance of camp. She gave the rogues instructions on where to dump the decapitated corpses. The other Clans would find them soon enough.

Now she had to deal with the one who was most responsible for all of this. Leafpool. That filthy, cowardly, piece of fox-dung...

"Riley! Ashcan! Get my _wonderful mother_ over to my new den. I feel the need to have some _conversation_ with her."

Leafpool was soon dragged into the leader's den, where her daughter was sinking her teeth into the body of a mouse. Hollystar dismissed the rogues and stared at her mother.

Leafpool's gaze wasn't filled with fear that her daughter had murdered two cats or taken over the Clan, it was filled with a warm, fond look. Like warm honey on a Greenleaf afternoon.

"Hollyleaf, my precious daughter..."

The black she-cat sprang forward and knocked the past medicine cat off her paws, baring her teeth.

"Holly_star_! Get it into that thick skull of yours! Look into my face, mother dearest! It will be the last thing you ever see!"

Unsheathing her claws, she scraped them down the tabby she-cat's face, tearing out her eyes. Leafpool screeched with terror, and curled into a ball on the den floor. Hollystar continued to beat her, lacerating her sides heavily. As she stepped back, panting with the exertion the beating had left her with.

Her mother lay scarcely moving on the floor, shivering pitifully. Snorting with anger, Hollystar called to the rogues outside the den, at the bottom of the cliff.

"Guards! Take this filth out of my sight. You know what to do with her."

Leafpool didn't protest as she was dragged off, her paws and tail dragging in the dirt.

* * *

Dovekit opened her eyes, looking around the quiet nursery. Her mother, Whitewing, slept with her tail curled protectively around Dovekit and Ivykit. The other queens slept, shivering at the nightmares that ran rampant through their minds from the executions of their leader and deputy.

The little she-kit didn't know what had happened, or who all these new cats were. True, she had been a little frightened at what the black cat had done to the older cats, but they would be fine, right? The cat with blue eyes always made cats better when they came to his den. Surely these cats were no different.

Her belly rumbled with hunger, and Dovekit slowly moved out from under her mother's tail so not to wake her. Her mother had said she wasn't old enough to eat prey, but she was sure she could! The bigger cats did it all the time! Her mind set, she padded to the entrance to the nursery.

The sky was dark, and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Rain drizzled down, several puddles forming in the camp clearing. Many of the new cats were lounging beneath the shelter of overhanging cliff ledges or ferns at the bottom of the cliff.

Dovekit saw the black cat crouching at the bottom of the high ledge, seemingly unaware of the rain. The kit moved across the clearing, squeaking with delight as she splashed in the biggest puddles she could find. Soaking wet, she finally stopped next to the black she-cat with streaks of red stuff in her fur. At first, Dove kit wasn't sure what to say. They she remembered the one word everyone understood, and that was _please_.

"Um, Howyweaf? Could I pwease have some..."

The immobile cat moved like the lightning that crossed the sky. Springing on Dovekit, she dropped her whole body weight onto her and pressed the kit's smaller body into the mud.

"MY NAME IS HOLLY_STAR!_"

Dovekit squeaked in fear, she must not have said _please_ right!

"Pwease! Pwease! I'm sowrry!

The kit heard yowling and looked up from the mud to see her mother being held back by some of the new cats. Some of the older cats could be seen in the entrances to one of the dens.

Hollystar beamed at the warriors who were looking out form their den, "those of you who defy me will share this fate!"

Digging her claws into the side of the kit's head, a sharp crack sounded as the skull was split. Cracking the top of Dovekit's head open, Hollystar thrust her muzzle in, enjoying the taste of the warm, steaming brain as it slid down her throat.

Whitewing had collapsed, screaming with grief into her paws. Ivykit looked around, disoriented, and nuzzled her mother. Why was her mother lying in the mud? And where was Dovekit? As mud began to stick to her fur, Ivykit began calling timidly into the rain, wanting her sister back.

**A.N.: Review! Or no updates for you! **


	3. No Respect

**A.N.: Thank you all! You guys are awesome! What will happen? I know, but you must read on to find out. If you listen to music while you read, listen to World So Cold by Three Days Grace.**

"Wake up. Now."

Mousefur blinked her eyes open as the rogue Ashcan prodded her roughly on the side. As he roused Longtail and Purdy, the brown elder was confused. What was going on? As they stepped outside, dawn was just visible on the horizon.

Her breath was visible in the crisp, cool air. The camp was still bathed in shadows, and no sign of movement betrayed the fact that someone was awake. She felt herself being nudged, so the three elders walking in the direction the rogue cats indicated, out of camp. Mousefur rested her tail on Longtail's shoulder to guide her blind friend along.

Purdy walked beside them, commenting to the surrounding enemies as they traveled beneath the trees, deeper into the forest. "You young un's of today. No respect for your elders whatsoever. Why, when I was your age, there was this old cat in our neighborhood, see..."

"Shut up."

Purdy didn't seem to notice and continued with his story. "I always brought him some food. Usually it was some of the stuff my Upwalkers gave me. But there was this mouse in our shed, see, and it was always getting into my Upwalker's things. So I caught it and gave it to this old cat. He was mighty thankful, being down on his luck and all. From that day on, I always tried to help elders because of my youth. Until I..."

Claw couldn't take it anymore. He spun around beat the gray tabby between the ears with an unsheathed paw. "Will you shut up? Give that maw of your's a rest! I can barely hear myself think with you babbling on like that!"

Purdy looked hurt, more emotionally then physically. After the rogue spun back around, he shook his head and muttered under his breath, "no respect for their elders. No respect at all."

After a length of silence, they came to a small clearing. There wasn't anything too unusual about it, except for three loops of grapevine hanging down from a tree branch. They had been looped to form small circles, just enough for a cat to stick it's head through. A stump from a fallen tree provided just enough height for the loops to be in reach, provided the cat stood on top of it.

Mousefur moved a pace closer to Longtail, a feeling of unease moving through her stomach. The blind cat had been her constant companion throughout those long afternoons in the elder's den, and she shared a bit of a connection with him. His firm frame took the edge of her fear, if only slightly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get up there."

Hollystar emerged from the bushes, staring at them expectantly. Mousefur stared back, her gaze filling with concern. "W-what? What for?"

Hollystar stared at the she-cat as if she was a pesky fly that wouldn't stop buzzing around her ears. "I need to clear out the elder's den for my rogues. I can't have them sleeping out in the cold, now can I? I needed a simple, clean, quiet way to get rid of you three. I found it. You're all completely useless anyway. Noone will miss you."

Purdy had already been shoved up onto the stump, glaring at Riley as the rogue slipped a loop of vine over his head. "You little whippersnapper! You don't have to push me! I don't know what's happened to you young ones these days. Why I remember back when I was still a kitten..."

Mousefur was next, tottering on the opposite edge of the stump. She felt fear running through her, assuming that she was in some form of danger. Her body shuddered as the loop was placed around her neck.

_You won't be missed..._

That wasn't true. They would be missed, by everyone. She remembered telling the eager Dovekit and Ivykit stories in exchange for some juicy piece of fresh-kill. They were admired for the vast knowledge of Clan lore they had acquired, and respected for all of the past moons of work as warriors.

_You won't be missed..._

Longtail came next, stepping up between the silent Mousefur and Purdy, who was still chatting to the guards. He gently licked the back of the brown she-cat's neck before whispering almost silently in her ears. "Thank you, Mousefur, for being such a good friend to me for all those moons. May StarClan honor your memory."

Mousefur shut her eyes, listening as Hollystar shouted, "hoist them up!"

The vine became taught, her throat closed, and then there was nothing but inky blackness...

* * *

Jayfeather blinked his sightless eyes tiredly as he finished sorting the herb supply for the third time. There was a good supply of everything, but what good was it if he couldn't help his Clanmates? He hadn't been allowed to leave the medicine den, and Whitewing definitely needed some thyme for shock and poppy seeds so she could sleep.

Yes, he had still been stuck in the medicine den at the time, but the whole camp could hear the queen yowling about what had happened to Dovekit. Outside, the sun had just set and dark shadows were covering the forest. Tomorrow would half moon, when medicine cats went to share tongues with StarClan. Would Hollystar allow him to go? Not likely.

What would the other medicine cats do when never showed up? Hopefully they would figure out what happened soon enough. ThunderClan needed some help soon, or they would all be exterminated. He quietly padded over to his moss nest and lay down, exhaling deeply as his body relaxed.

_Snap._

Jayfeather sat up and listened carefully, trying to locate the source of the sound. No other noise occurred, and the tom lay back down.

"I must be imagining-mmph!"

The tom's quiet conversation with himself was cut off as a wad of moss was shoved into his open mouth. A heavy weight pinned him down before he could get to his paws.

"Hush, now. We don't want you to disturb the others, now do we?"

_Hollystar?_

It was definitely his sister that began running her tongue over his fur, her scent mixed with blood. Jayfeather flailed his paws in a weak attempt to free himself, but Hollystar was unmoveable. The moss was dry in his mouth, muffling his voice as he tried to speak.

"Mmph! Mmm mm Mmph!"

Hollystar continued licked her brother's fur, her tongue trailing down his underside.

"It's your fault, Jayfeather. You have no idea what I went through when those tunnels collapsed. Before I kill you, I want to make your last night memorable. You are my brother, after all."

Her relentless tongue had reached the area between his hind legs, licking in smooth, deliberate strokes. Jayfeather began struggling a little more violently, his blind eyes becoming full of fear. Only one cat had the right to touch him there, Cinderheart. The first time they had mated, it had been absolutely wonderful. He could still remember the feeling of her body pressed against him, their scents mixing with the night air.

Hollystar pressed herself on top of him, thrusting her hips back and forth. Jayfeather's muffled scream was cut off by the moss. The pain was excruciating, it felt as if he was being ripped apart by savage dogs.

Why couldn't Hollystar stop? His sister continued her actions for what seemed like seasons. Finally, she got off her brother, leaving him on his back and completely exhausted. Jayfeather couldn't move, the pain had taken away all of his strength.

Hollystar stood above him, amusement flickering in her green gaze. Toms weren't high on intelligence. All they cared about was making themselves feel good. What they needed was a she-cat with a good head on her shoulders to keep them in line...

Suddenly, an idea came her. Unsheathing the claws on a forepaw, she slowly raised it over the shivering form of her brother. Her claws flashed down between his hind legs, slicing with grim efficiency. Jayfeather screeched with agony and began thrashing around, blood pouring out from the gash Hollystar had inflicted on him.

Then he became still, lying in a pool of his own blood, and a ball of moss still jammed in his mouth. Hollystar's gaze flickered to the severed portion of her brother lying on the den floor.

"Scrag, take this _essence _of my brother to my den. I might feel peckish later."

After the rogue had come and gone, Hollystar spared a final glance at Jayfeather before leaving.

"Goodbye, brother. I always liked you best."

**A.N.: Review! Tell me what you think! **


	4. Border Patrol

**A.N.: We meet again. You wouldn't happen to know what you had for dinner last Thursday, do you? Let's get going.**

Ashfoot inhaled deeply as the wind swept through her fur, tumbling and rolling across the landscape. It was perfect for waking up to when you were on the dawn patrol. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail made up the rest of the group, which had just arrived at the ThunderClan border.

As the deputy as about to renew the scent markers, she noticed a rabbit spring out of a clump of gorse and dash off across the grass, almost straight at them. Breezepelt was after it in a heartbeat, unsheathed claws digging into the turf. The rabbit dashed across the stream that marked the border, and Breezepelt was right behind it. Leaping the stream in a single bound, he sank his teeth into the prey's neck.

The WindClan deputy glared at him as he dragged the rabbit back to them. "Are you mouse-brained? Do you have any idea what would have happened if a ThunderClan patrol caught you hunting in their territory?"

The black warrior set down his rabbit and glared right back, rebellion flashing in his eyes. "So? The borders are so faint I can barely smell them! It's not my fault if that group of kittypets and half-breeds can't bother to mark their borders once in a while."

Heathertail stretched open her jaws and scented the air. True, the markers were faint. It seemed that ThunderClan hadn't been this way in days. Ashfoot spoke again, gazing off into the trees.

"Something must be wrong. ThunderClan is usually right on top of things. We should report this to Onestar."

Breezepelt ignored her and sunk his teeth into the rabbit, talking around it. "Why should we? It's not our problem. I'm going back to camp."

He disappeared over the crest of a hill, tail twitching as he went. Crowfeather failed to rebuke his son, nor did he come to his defense. He simply gazed off into ThunderClan territory with a far-away look in his eyes. Heathertail couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. The WindClan warrior seemed more depressed and distant then ever, after Hollyleaf had revealed his secret at the Gathering.

No cat deserved to go through that. She remembered how she felt after Lionblaze said they couldn't see each other anymore. How she still longed to see him... Heathertail shook her head to clear it. _No! He doesn't care about you! He'd rather be a warrior, remember?_

But she couldn't get the tom out of her head, then a voice broke out in the silence.

"Halt!"

Three cats the golden she-cat hadn't seen before emerged from the undergrowth on the ThunderClan side. Their fur was matted and they smelled terrible, like something rotting.

The cats stayed on their side of the border, but looked ready for confrontation. The leading tom glared at the WindClan patrol, "what are you doing so close to our territory? Speak, now!"

Heathertail held back a retort as Ashfoot spoke, "We...need to speak to Firestar."

"_Holly_star is busy at the moment. I suggest you stay away from out territory if you want to stay in one piece."

The rogue cats turned around and stalked off, vanishing into the trees. Crowfeather had fixed his eyes on something up in a nearby elm. He nudged the two she-cats beside him.

"Look, is that a...skull?"

The white skull was hanging from a tree several fox-lengths , a piece of vine looped through the empty eye sockets. The top of the had a large crack in the top, as if had been violently ripped open. Heathertail's stomach lurched, and she fought against the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

"Come on," Ashfoot mewed quietly. "We need to report this to Onestar."

* * *

Brightheart dug her claws into the dirt and hissed in frustration, "I can't believe he's doing this!"

It was well past Sunhigh, and Hollystar's rogues weren't doing anything very constructive. Laying about and eating seemed to be their main concerns. Hollystar at the base of the Highledge, calmly surveying the cat as he approached. The warriors hadn't been allowed out of the den, and it had been several days since any of them had eaten.

Finally, Berrynose couldn't take it anymore. He had calmly stated that he wanted to join with Hollystar, and anyone who wished to follow him was welcome. Nobody else did, however, and the cream-colored tom went alone.

Hawk and Toadwart got up to intercept him, but Hollystar waved them back. Her emerald eyes watched as Berrynose got close, then she spoke. "Ah, Berrynose, what a pleasant surprise. How may I aid you on this fine day?"

Berrynose stared at the vole she was eating before blurting out. "I'm starving! I'll do anything you want!"

Hollystar looked him up and down carefully, victory glittering her gaze. She pushed the half-eaten vole forward, just into reach of the hungry warrior. Her gaze then flickered to her pelt. The blood streaks were dry and beginning to peel off, and that wouldn't do at all.

"Prove to me that you're loyal. I want you to cut yourself."

Berrynose looked surprised, then unsheathed his claws and placed one forepaw on his chest. At an encouraging nod from Hollystar, he slashed downward. Blood stained his creamy pelt, turning it crimson. Twitching and hissing in pain, his amber gaze turned back to Hollystar.

The dark she-cat reached forward, dipping her paws in the open wound. Ignoring Berrynose's hiss of agony, she reapplied the blood streaks to her fur. Then she pushed the vole to Berrynose, who began to gulp it down greedily, ignoring the blood still dripping from the gash on his chest.

Sandstorm watched all this from beside Brightheart, her narrowed eyes searing into the tom's back. "That traitor." Anger and disbelief kept her from speaking anymore. This was unlike Berrynose! How long before others joined him, before they started turning on each other?

* * *

Barkface sat on the grass, waiting quietly for the other medicine cats. His apprentice, Kestrelpaw, waited beside him. The full moon was already high in the sky, where were the other medicine cats? As the moon continued to move across the sky, Mothwing and Willowshine emerged from the direction of RiverClan territory, traveling through WindClan territory.

"Sorry we're late! Beetlekit had an infected cut, I wanted to make sure we treated it before we left." Mothwing mewed.

Barkface got to his paws, "let's get going, we're wasting moonlight."

"What about Littlecloud, Flamepaw, Leafpool and Jayfeather?" Mothwing meowed.

Barkface flicked his tail, "they'll catch up. Let's get going."

Mothwing brought up the rear, lost in thought. It was a pretty far walk just to get a good night's sleep, but there was no way Leopardstar would let her stay a medicine cat if she found out that Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan.

Climbing up the slope that would lead back down to the Moonpool, Barkface reached the rim of the hollow first, and looked down expecting to see the starlight filled water that would allow him and the other medicine cats to speak with their warrior ancestors. He stopped, frozen in place.

The path down to the Moonpool was scarlet, blood glistening in the moonlight. The decapitated bodies of Brambleclaw and Firestar floated in the water, choking it with blood. The waterfall was just a trickle of red, clogged with the headless body of a kit Barkface couldn't recognize.

The bodies of Littlecloud and Flamepaw rested on the edge of the moonpool, throats cut, bleeding freely into the sacred water. A sickening stench of gore and death wafted up from the hollow.

"W...who could have done this?" Mothwing let out in a hoarse whisper.

Barkface shook his head to focus his thoughts. The dawn patrol had reported to Onestar that the ThunderClan border markers were very faint. They had also reported an encounter with a group of rogues. Onestar hadn't see the need to send a patrol into ThunderClan territory for that. The skull that they had supposedly seen hanging from a tree branch wasn't there, he had gone to see it for himself.

He fixed his gaze on the dead ShadowClan cats.

"They must have come through ThunderClan territory," he murmured. He turned to the RiverClan cats beside him, "we can't share tongues with StarClan tonight. We need to report this to our leaders."

With unspoken agreement, they began to walk down away from the carnage. After some silence, they started to turn away from ThunderClan territory and toward the WindClan camp.

"Wait!"

The medicine cats turned to see Honeyfern, fur matted with fear in her eyes, crouching in the shadows on the ThunderClan side of the stream.

"Honeyfern? What happened to the Moonpool? What's going on?" Barkface said quietly.

"I don't have much time to explain! Listen, Hollyleaf is back, and she's tearing ThunderClan apart. She's already murdered several cats, the rest are going to follow if we don't get some help."

Barkface nodded, trying to remain calm despite the new information that was spinning inside his head. "We'll tell out leaders immediately. Come with us, we'll get you to safety."

The light brown she-cat shook her head and started to back away, "I can't. The others will be punished if I'm suddenly missing. Have a patrol meet me here at dawn. I'll try and sneak away to guide them."

The medicine cats watched as Honeyfern turned and ran away as quickly as she could, before the darkness of the night swallowed her completely.

**A.N.: I made a video for Hollystar on YouTube to Die my Darling by Metallica. Check it out, after you review! I know this chapter wasn't as great as the last few, I'll try to make the next one better. **


	5. Infidel

**A.N.: It's hard to believe that my one year anniversary of being on FF is almost here. December 28 is the day. As always, review, and enjoy.**

Honeyfern emerged from the undergrowth, and settled down beside the border with WindClan. Or at least she tried to. Her fur remained fluffed out no matter what she tried, and her ears stayed pricked for anything that may be approaching. The sky remained overcast, the ever-constant threat of rain looming. The brown she-cat's eyes darted back and forth impatiently.

_Where are they? StarClan, please let them come! We're all going to die. Please help us._

"You're a bit far from camp."

Honeyfern jumped at the sound of a voice and spun around. She relaxed at the sight of a familiar cream-colored tom. Berrynose looked alright, besides a scar on his chest and an expression in his eyes the she-cat couldn't read.

"Berrynose! I talked with some of the medicine cats last night. They're going to send help! Isn't it wonderful?" She whispered.

"You're a bit far from camp." Berrynose repeated.

Honeyfern stared at him, "what are meowing about, you stupid furball? We're going to be rescued!"

Berrynose smirked at her and came several steps closer, unsheathing his claws. "I don't think you get it, do you? You're pretty far from camp. Hollystar won't be happy about that."

Fear starting running through Honeyfern, and she backed up a pace. "W-what? Hollystar? Why would you tell her?"

"It's always best to join the winning side. Now, Honeyfern, I need to take you back to camp with me." Berrynose crouched low to the ground, as if Honeyfern was a soon-to-be piece of fresh-kill.

"No! Berrynose, you can't! Stay away from me!"

The she-cat screeched with agony as Berrynose sprang and dragged his claws through her fur.

* * *

Heathertail sat on the WindClan moor, her forepaws kneading on the ground as she waited. Beside her, Crowfeather also waited, being the second WindClan cat to make up the patrol. Soon, their leader Onestar came into view, leading the RiverClan leader Leopardstar and her deputy Mistyfoot. The ShadowClan leader Blackstar was after them with the warrior Rowanclaw following him.

Crowfeather spoke up as Mistyfoot and Rowanclaw sat down beside them, "what? Where's the rest of the patrol? Surely you won't be sending us into ThunderClan territory with only four cats?"

Onestar spoke up, his gaze remaining calm. "You're not going to be attacking them. Stay hidden and gather information. That's all we can do for now. The rest of our Clans will be preparing for an attack."

Leopardstar nodded in agreement, "rendevous with your contact at the ThunderClan border. She'll be able to guide you safely." She turned to go, then added as an afterthought over her shoulder, "watch your backs!"

The four cats watched as the three leaders disappeared from view, in the direction of their respective camps.

_Away from ThunderClan territory. _Heathertail noted. She got to her paws, "well? Shall we go?"

There was silent agreement and the cats started walking. Over the WindClan hills until they arrived at the stream that marked the border with ThunderClan. The clouds were darker then ever, promising a storm. They crossed the stream and waited cautiously, but nothing came to greet them.

"Hello? Honeyfern?" Mistyfoot mewed quietly.

Honeyfern didn't appear, and her scent was very faint, as if she had only been there briefly some time this morning.

"Well," Rowanclaw said, "maybe she wasn't able to sneak out. Let's take it slow, he stumbles who runs fast."

Heathertail felt uneasiness settle in her stomach like a stone. Nothing came at them as they sneaked through the undergrowth, paw step by paw step.

_Where is everyone? Surely they'd have some patrols of some sort._

* * *

Hollystar smiled to herself, feeling comfortably full after enjoying a nice rabbit. She checked her pelt to make sure the blood streaks looked new. Berrynoses' "donation" from the day before was still doing well. She pricked her ears as Scrag came into the leader's den. "The horde?"

"Assembled and awaiting your orders, boss."

"What about the traitor?" She said, getting to her paws and stretching luxuriously.

"Ready to receive penance for her sins." Scrag reported.

"Good. Leave me now, I shall address you all shortly."

Once the rogue had gone, Hollystar inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of frozen night air coming over her.

"Yes, my dear Hollyleaf?"

The black she-cat didn't seem to care about being called by her old name. She could picture the tom, Shade, in her head, with a slim frame, gray pelt with black splotches, and brilliant yellow eyes. She had encountered Shade in a dream, before she had cobbled together her band of rogues.

The tom refused to tell her how he had died, or where he came from, but was glad to take her under his paw. He had taught her how to speak, conduct herself, and most importantly, how to make a cat tick. Once you got into their head, they would be yours to control.

Hollyleaf let out a purr when the voice sounded in her ear., "I'm going to make an example of that fiend."

"Good, very good. You need to spark fear into your captives to crush any rebellion in them." Shade let out a quiet chuckle from inside her head, "you've done well. Go now, and show your power."

Hollyleaf opened her emerald eyes and walked out of the den, onto the High Ledge.

* * *

Heathertail shiver with horror at the skulls on display at the entrance to ThunderClan's camp. They were stuck on sticks, which were planted firmly into the ground. Mistyfoot motioned to the rest of the patrol with her tail, and they crawled into the brambles at the entrance to the camp.

The patrol remained on their bellies, peeking through gaps in the brambles at the scene before them. A dark she-cat with blood streaks in her fur, Hollystar, was standing on the ledge in front of the leader's den. Her group of rogues, scattered around the clearing, were cheering and stamping their paws for their leader. Cinderheart was visible in the entrance to the warrior's den, her fearful eyes fixed on something Heathertail's eyes couldn't see.

"Attention all!" Hollystar screeched. "This is a wonderful day! We shall show our power to those who stand against us! You all have been specially picked, lucky, strong, faithful cats to achieve power and wealth beyond your wildest imagination! Follow me, I shall make you great!"

The patrol then noticed something they hadn't before. Honeyfern, their supposed contact, was lying on her side at the base of the cliff. Her paws were lashed together with a piece of vine, which she struggled violently against.

"You don't know what you're talking about! She yowled. "You can all go to the dark forest!"

Mistyfoot stiffened and got to her paws, "wait! That's Honeyfern! We have to..."

Crowfeather gently laid his tail on her shoulder to stop her. "We can't go out there! They'll slaughter us!"

Mistyfoot, her eyes full of concern, turned her gaze back to the brown she-cat.

Hollystar flicker her tail at her past Clanmate, "she here is an infidel and a fiend, one of unclean thoughts. She we shall make an example of. Berrynose, please release this infidel from her sins."

Berrynose, standing at the top of the cliff, nodded and pressed his weight against a good sized boulder, sending it hurtling over the edge...

"NO!" _Crunch!_

Honeyfern's last scream of fear and defiance was cut off as the boulder landed on top of her, smashing her body into a paste. The patrol cringed, turning their heads away from the horrific scene.

Hollystar, surveying the camp, suddenly sprang up. "There, in the brambles!"

The patrol froze, Hollystar was staring right at them.

"Spies and cowards! Nobody shall know what happened here! They shall die! GET THEM!"

With cries of rage and delight, the rogues turned and ran toward the brambles.

**A.N.: If you don't review, I'll report you to the Head Beagle. I may not update until after Christmas, depends on how things go. If that's the case, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. **


	6. Promise

**A.N.: Happy New Year! My resolution is to finish all the stories that are in progress/on hold.**

Faced with overwhelming odds and cut off from any source of assistance, the patrol's fate was a foregone conclusion. Captured, dragged to the paws of Hollystar, face-down in the dirt, the situation was grim.

Hollystar flicked her gaze over the cats she could dispose of. Her first thought was to execute them, display her power like Shade had taught her. But then, why get rid of them so quickly?

"Put these two," she flicked her tail at Mistyfoot and Rowanclaw, "with the other prisoners."

Mistyfoot focused her eyes on Hollystar as she was dragged to her paws, a bit of surprise in them. "What? Hollyleaf, how can you do this? How can you hurt you hurt own Clan so much?"

Hollystar had already focused on the remaining cats, and the RiverClan deputy was negated from a slow, torturous death for using her old name. As they were dragged to the warrior's den, the black she-cat looked down at Heathertail, who glared defiantly back at her, not saying anything.

An idea slowly formed into her mind. Turning to the rogue holding the brown she-cat prisoner, and lowered her voice to give him instructions. Heathertail strained her ears to hear what she was saying.

"...the den...wait...my brother...catch up..."

With that matter taken care of, Hollystar looked to the only remaining member of the patrol. Crowfeather. Her loving father.

"_Go away! You ThunderClan cats mean nothing to me!" _Mimicking the voice of the WindClan tom, she began to pace back and forth. She couldn't think of particularly slow way to dispatch him, so why do it now?

Then, a truly wonderful idea came to her. "Berrynose!"

"Yes, boss?" the tom answered quickly.

The she-cat whispered something under her breath, and Berrynose nodded. With a quick order from the cream-colored tom, Crowfeather was hauled up and bundled off.

"Goodbye for now, father. This should keep you happy."

* * *

The prison of Heathertail happed to be unnoticeable at first. The entrance of an old badger set, covered by a large boulder, was undetectable unless you knew what you were looking for. As two of Hollystar's horde restrained her, it took the combined strength of five other cats to move the stone.

Heathertail was shoved into the dark hole, and the boulder was pushed back into place behind her. Pressing up against it, the boulder refused to move. Heathertail stood, barely breathing, and listened for anything hiding in the darkness.

Nothing attacked her though, and slowly her blue eyes became used to the gloom. There was a single tunnel, going straight back. Mustering up what courage she had left, the she-cat forced her paws to move.

After several fox-lengths of traveling in the dark, she approached the back of the den. Something was lying in the middle of a patch of moss, unmoving, probably asleep. Crouching low, Heathertail tightened her muscles, and sprang right on the dark mass.

It came to life instantly. Springing to it's paws, the shape threw her off of it's back. Knocking her head against the low ceiling, the she-cat lay dazed, her vision swimming. The form stood over her, then it spoke.

"Heathertail? What are you doing here?"

_Lionblaze? _The she-cat stood up and shook her head to drive away the pain that was pounding in her skull. Sure enough, the golden warrior stood in front of her, looking much the same as he always did.

Heathertail felt a spark of hostility inside her. She still was angry at the tom for wanting to be a warrior and breaking the friendship they had because of it. She narrowed her eyes, "I was sent here in a rescue patrol. Hollystar caught us though, and she through me in here."

Lionblaze could detect the coldness in her voice, but lacked the energy to argue. His sister had thrown him in this stinking den the previous dawn, but he had no way of knowing how much time had past.

_Two days? Two moons? How long have I been in here?_

He desperately wanted to stretch his muscles, but he couldn't, the den was too small to run in. A feeling of fear crept in through the back of his mind at what was to happen, but he pushed it away. He decided the best thing to do would be to be to go back to sleep. But there was only one nest, and chivalry prevented him from forcing the she-cat to lay on the hard earth.

"Well, here. You can have the moss."

Sidestepping around Heathertail, he flopped over on his side in the dirt. He flicked his tail toward the moss. "There's a mouse over there too. You can have it."

The she-cat found the fresh-kill beside the nest, but was unable to open her mouth to eat it. Guilt raged within her, but she tried to ignore it and lay down on the nest to sleep. But her eyes kept opening, staring at the golden tabby lying on the hard earth.

Despite her brain telling her that it was what he deserved, her heart wouldn't allow her to be that cruel. Sighing, she pushed herself to her paws.

"The nest is big enough...we can share it if you want."

Lionblaze stood up and stepped over to her, settling down on the comfortable patch of bedding, his pelt light brushing Heathertail's. "Thank you."

There was a short pause, then out of the darkness came a sincere, "you're welcome."

Lionblaze sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. _Hollystar is going to come and execute me soon. That's what she said before he threw me in here. I have to protect Heathertail! But what can I do?_

* * *

"Who's there?"

Crowfeather found himself in a situation similar to his Clanmate. With a heavy rock blocking the entrance of his prison, the tom tried to work out what to do. And then the scratchy voice came from the darkness again.

"G-get away from me!"

He heard paw steps as the unknown speaker turned and ran down the short tunnel. Crowfeather followed cautiously, until he reached the end of the tunnel.

There lay Leafpool, curled into a ball, shaking with fear. Her face was covered with her forepaws and her ribs show through matted fur.

"Leafpool?" The tom spoke slowly, "it's me. Crowfeather."

Leafpool turned and faced him, causing the tom to start with shock. Her eyes had been gouged out, leaving nothing but empty sockets in their place. She looked hesitant at first, then slowly pressed her flank into Crowfeather's.

Delighted that he didn't move away, she buried her face into his chest, breathing in the WindClan scent.

"Oh, Crowfeather! Hollystar is tearing ThunderClan to pieces! And she'll kill you too! I'm so sorry..." her voice trailed off into sobs.

Crowfeather tried to calm her down by gently grooming the knots out of her fur, feeling terrible at how he had treated her at the Gathering where their secret has been revealed. Hollystar was his kit as much as Leafpool's, and he was in this as deep as she was.

"Don't worry, Leafpool. We'll find a way through this. I promise."

**A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter! I need some names for the rogue cats. Review! Those who review will get a toasted English muffin with butter and jam. **


	7. Apprentice

**A.N.: Thanks for all the names! And sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated! Let's go.**

Ivykit emerged from the entrance to the nursery and glanced around. Several of the newer cats that had shown up with the black one were gathered around at different spots, gulping down pieces of fresh-kill. The black cat with red streaks in her fur was sitting on her haunches, motionless below the High ledge.

Her belly rumbling, and her temper short, the tabby she-kit marched over to the nearest rogue cat, a tom with soot colored fur and dark eyes. He was chewing at a mouse, and swallowed his mouthful as Ivykit approached.

"What ya' want, shrimp?"

Whitewing had told her always to be polite to others, especially those bigger then her. But at the moment, she was hungry, and didn't care about being polite. Without warning, she fastened her teeth into the mouse and dragged it away from the rogue, taking a bite and swallowing the meat.

The tom sprang to his paws, "hey! You little thief! There's only one thing you can do with thieves around here!" Unsheathing his claws, he raised one forepaw to bring it crashing down on the kit's head.

"Stand down, Axel."

Ivykit looked up to see the black she-cat narrowing her eyes at the tom. "You've eaten enough, you waste of flesh. Get a patrol together and go hunting."

Axel looked as if he were going to object, then shut his mouth and stalked away. Hollystar focused her emerald gaze on Ivykit.

"Leave that and come with me. You need something better to eat."

Ivykit abandoned what was left with the mouse and followed Hollystar to the base of the cliff. The black she-cat launched herself up and climbed onto the High ledge. Ivykit scrambled up the rocks after her, stepping through the curtain of lichen into the den.

Hollystar was sitting on her moss nest, watching the kit with interest. She flicked her tail at a plump rabbit leaning against the wall. "Go ahead and eat."

Ivykit needed no urging. "Thanks!" She dug her teeth into the fresh-kill, eating as much as she could. When she couldn't eat another bite, she sat down gave a sigh of content. The black cat broke the silence. "Tell me, do you know what happened to your sister?"

Ivykit nodded, as if the answer were obvious. "My mother told me about other Clans that live next to us. And that when cats get big enough, they get to go hunting, patrolling, and go on all kinds of adventures. Dovekit must have got the chance to go on a great adventure, and she took it. Stupid furball, I wish she would have invited me to come with her."

Hollystar nodded, "I got the chance to speak with your sister before she left. You speak much clearer then her. She was very excited to go on an adventure." She paused for a moment, then asked, "how old are you, Ivykit?"

The white and tabby kit looked down at her paws, counting silently, then exclaimed: "Six moons!"

Hollystar smiled, "how would you like to be my apprentice?"

The kit lit up, jumping to her paws. "Would I? An apprentice? That would be so fun! I could go on adventures all the time!"

Hollystar perked her ears as Axel came into the den. She nodded at him, then turned back to Ivykit. "From now on, you shall be Ivypaw. Stay here and help yourself to as much fresh-kill as you want. We'll start our training tomorrow."

Ivypaw nodded, and Hollystar followed the rogue to the base of the cliff. "Well? What is it?"

Axel spoke up, "I was out hunting, see, and I found something. Something big. I've never seen anything like it before."

Hollystar glared at him, the tip of her tail twitching slightly. "Show me."

* * *

The black she-cat followed Axel through the trees, far into the depths of ThunderClan territory. They came across an old Twoleg footpath, which they followed for awhile. They finally reached what Axel had been talking about.

It was the kind of wood that Twolegs used to make their box-shaped nests. It was arranged in a rough circle. The wood was about three fox-lengths in height. Axel, and the rest of his patrol who had just met up with them, watched as Hollystar stared straight ahead of her. Then, she spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"This is it? You flea-bags dragged me all the way out here for this?"

Suddenly, a loud barking split the air. The rogues cringed at the loud noise, but Hollystar didn't flinch. Stalking over to the nearest tree, she climbed up the rough bark. A thick branch allowed her to see over the wood.

The circle was about eight fox-lengths in diameter. Within it was a huge dog, with splotches of brown and black fur. It raced around within the circle, barking and snarling. To Hollystar's surprise, she could understand a few words it was saying, although they were distorted horribly.

"Rufus...hungry! Kill! Eat!"

Hollystar stood still on the branch, gripping the bark with her claws. Axel called up, "you okay boss?"

Hollystar laughed quietly. This was perfect! She didn't know what the Twolegs had put the dog here for, but what did it matter? It was as if they were working for her purposes, even if they were to stupid to know it.

"Go and get me my brother and his friend. I would like to share this with them."

* * *

Lionblaze blinked sharply in the light, trying not to trip as the rogue Slash shoved him along. It felt good to be outside again, but that feeling was minuscule compared to the dread that threatened to consume him. His only thought was not to be separated from Heathertail, who walked along beside him, pelts brushing.

Soon they came to where Hollystar was waiting. A large circle of Twoleg wood was next to the tree that his sister sat in. Hollystar waved her tail in a cheerful greeting. "Lionblaze! It's so nice of you to take time out of your busy day to come and see me! How are you? Although, it's your friend I want to speak with. Agony, Despair, bring her over here."

The twin she-cats, tabbies with blue eyes, pushed Heathertail forward while the rest of the patrol restrained Lionblaze. While Despair whispered something to Heathertail, Agony jerked her head up at Hollystar.

"Get up there, or we're going to split that tom's throat and he rots here."

Shaking out of fear for Lionblaze, Heathertail climbed up into the tree. Backed away from Hollystar, farther out onto the branch, above the circle of wood. She stared with horror at the large dog which stared up at her as if she was a piece of prey. She slowly turned her gaze back to Hollystar and said in a halting voice the words Despair had instructed her to.

"Hail Hollystar, if I am about to die, I salute you."

Hollystar smiled inwardly, "so?" Suddenly, she jumped up and down on the branch. Heathertail, losing her balance, disappeared into the circle of wood.

Lionblaze screeched in horror, screaming Heathertail's name over the crunching of teeth on bones.

**A.N.: Review...review...review... **


	8. Training

Ashcan lounged in the dull sunshine, his pelt rising and falling with his breathing. Quiet snores came from Scrag, who slept next to him. Hollystar had left some time ago, taking all her forces with her. Except for him and Scrag, who were tasked with the simple job of guarding the camp.

Not that the camp needed guarding. Those prisoners would be too weak to try anything. They weren't smart enough, either. A shadow fell over him, and he twitched in irritation, not opening his eyes.

"Scrag, will you move your worthless hide? You're in my light."

"You don't order me around anymore."

Ashcan opened his eyes, just in time to see Lionblaze's teeth sink into his throat. He didn't see much of anything else again, and didn't say a word. He was too busy screaming. Lionblaze rose up from the body of the cat, glancing over as Heathertail rose up from her grim task of dispatching the other rouge.

Heathertail...

* * *

"_Hail Hollystar, if I am about to die, I salute you."_

Lionblaze jerked awake, gasping for breath. He immediately buried his face in the fur of the she-cat beside him, weak with relief. A dream. It had all been a dream, thank everything on StarClan's green earth.

"Lionblaze? What's going on?"

Heathertail slowly came awake from her spot beside him, blinking in the gloom of their confinement. Lionblaze stood up and pressed himself against the wall, giving the she-cat room to stretch. The dog...it had been so real...

That was because it had, to an extent. There was a dog imprisoned by some Twoleg wood, and they had both been taken there to see it. But Heathertail was still alive. Hollystar had thrown in some rogue, Axel, she had called him.

"Lionblaze? Are you okay?" A look of concern showed on the she-cat's face as she leaned forward, checking the tom before her.

Lionblaze shook his head. It was time to go. "Heathertail, we have to get out of here."

"But how? That boulder is huge! There's no way we could move it!"

Lionblaze took a deep breath, readying himself. If things were going to work between him and Heathertail, there could be no secrets. "Heathertail, listen carefully..."

Lionblaze told her everything he knew. The prophecy Firestar had received from Skywatcher, about Jayfeather's abilities to walk in dreams, about his own special talent of invincibility in battle. It felt good, pouring the events of his life out to her, to speak to someone who wasn't Jayfeather about the prophecy.

"...so, I might be able to move that boulder. I'm not positive, because I've never moved anything that big. But we can't stay here." He finished, sounding lame, taking a breath. He felt so mouse-brained for not thinking of moving the boulder before, or simply fighting back against the evil cats that had invaded his home. It took Heathertail to get his mind working again.

Heathertail took a respective breath, doubt flickering in her eyes. "That's a lot to take in, but..." she moved closer so their pelts brushed, "I trust you. So what can I do to help?"

"Give me some room. When I push it, go first, I'll be right behind you." Lionblaze felt some relief that she didn't think he was completely insane. Leaning against the rough surface, he took a deep breath, bracing his powerful shoulders against it.

"Alright...now!"

He shoved all his weight into the blockade, channeling all his strength into moving it. The rock moved, barely, but it was just enough for the WindClan she-cat to drop to her belly and scramble out.

"Lionblaze, hold on! I'll get something to prop the rock open!"

He listened to the sound of her retreating paw steps, his whole body shaking with the exertion of keeping the rock in place. _I can't do it. It's going to drop..._

Then a medium sized stick appeared, lodging between the soil and the rock. Lionblaze released it and threw himself through the hole, just as the stick snapped... and he landed, panting, beside Heathertail. The pair took a moment to catch their breaths.

"That...was close..." Lionblaze panted, letting out a humorless _mrrow _of laughter. Heathertail rolled her eyes, as if to say _no, you think?_

The ThunderClan tom pushed himself to his paws, eyes narrowed with determination. "Come on. We're getting the others, and getting out of this Dark Forest."

* * *

Lionblaze stood at the camp entrance, watching his Clan gather around him. Sandstorm checked all the dens, then returned, padding over to Lionblaze. Her emerald eyes clouded with sadness. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather...won't be joining us."

"I understand..." Lionblaze couldn't speak anymore as his throat closed up. Hollystar needed to be dead, now more then ever...

Sandstorm spoke again, breaking her grandson out of his thoughts. "Lionblaze, I understand what you feel. And as much as I want to take revenge, to cry and scream, to kill Hollystar for what she's done...we just can't right now. Jayfeather was my family too. Firestar was my mate, and your grandfather. Our fallen Clan members weigh in my thoughts, but getting killed won't solve anything. We need a plan."

Lionblaze took a breath, straightening himself up. "Alright, Sandstorm. Let's go. I guess you're in charge now."

Sandstorm smiled sadly, "Sandstar...it doesn't fit with me. Hopefully our ancestors will send us a sign of who should lead next." Taking the lead, she padded through the camp entrance, the Clan slowly following her.

"Wait, Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze turned outside the camp entrance, seeing Rowanclaw and Mistyfoot approaching, the latter supporting Leafpool with Crowfeather on the opposite side. His mother looked terrible. Leafpool was scratched, her fur matted despite Crowfeather's attempts the fix it, and she was now lacking eyes.

"We found these two in a den just outside camp. Lucky we found them. That rock was huge, took both Mistyfoot and I to move it." Rowanclaw said.

Crowfeather locked his gaze on Lionblaze, his son staring back at him. Unable to say anything, the WindClan tom simply nodded before repositioning himself on Leafpool's other side. The tabby she-cat turned her head, quaking in fear. "Crowfeather? What's going on?"

Lionblaze sighed; he wanted to feel cold toward his parents for what they did, but seeing his mother in such a pitiful state, he felt nothing. He just felt tired. Heathertail came back, and he acknowledged her by laying his tail on her shoulder. "Come on, everyone. Let's get out of here."

Mistyfoot twitched an ear. "I still think that was too easy. Where is everyone? There's no way we should have been able to leave without being torn to pieces by those rogues."

"I have no idea," Lionblaze sighed. "We need to leave now while Hollystar is gone, and hopefully it stays that way. We deserve a bit of good luck for a change."

* * *

Hollystar crouched behind a shiny stump in a Twoleg alley, shaking with delight at the shear genius of her idea. This was going to be brilliant! Ivypaw was in for a good training session.

The smaller she cat crouched beside Hollystar, looking up then down the alley. "Hollystar? I still don't get it. What are we doing here?"

Hollystar flicked her tail, "patience, Ivypaw. We just need to wait."

Soon, what they were waiting for appeared. A male Twoleg came around the corner of the alley, and started walking in their direction. It bobbed it's head up and down and seemed to be talking to itself.

"_Unce, unce, unce! Damn, I lost the beat. Ah well. Unce, unce, unce!"_

The attack was like lightning, swift and merciless. Hollystar's rogues appeared from seeming everywhere, leaping from behind piles of Twoleg rubbish and over the walls of the alley. The Twoleg was covered in razor-sharp masses of fur before he knew what hit him.

"_Holy shit! Ahhh! Someone, help me! They're everywhere! Oh, God..."_

The Twoleg flailed around before collapsing on his back, his screams muffled by the rogue cat clawing his face. Hollystar let them have their fun, leading Ivypaw to the fallen adversary. The Twoleg was alive, but barely. It bled from at least a dozen different places, staining it's brightly colored pelts crimson. It's eyes rolled around in their sockets before focusing on Hollystar.

"_The hell...?"_

Hollystar drew her claws across it's throat, spraying blood everywhere like a newly erupted geyser. The Twoleg convulsed and died, confusion etched on his face. Hollystar dipped her paws in the sticky blood, enjoying the warmth that it brought it brought her. She turned to her apprentice.

"Twolegs are a plague and a liability. We are doing the world a service by eliminating them. Understand?"

Ivypaw thought a moment, then drew her lips back in a snarl and spat at the dead Twoleg. "I do. Can I try for myself?"

Hollystar smirked with delight. Get the the cat while it was young, and they would follow you to the Dark Forest and back. "Of course. Let's go find you a Twoleg to kill." She turned to the rest of the party. "Agony, take a patrol and slaughter every Twoleg you find. I want them all dead. Despair, take a second patrol. Round up all the cats you can find. They just been granted the privilege of joining my army."

Despair tilted her head to one side. "You sure about that, boss? I mean, this place is full of kittypets. They'll be useless fighters."

Hollystar rolled her eyes. "They're not going to be fighters. If any of them actually volunteer, great. The rest are going to be shields. These Twolegs can't fight for anything, but the Clans can. We're going to have to engage them eventually. We'll send the worthless kittypets in first."

As the groups departed, Hollystar took Ivypaw around another corner, and down another stretch of Twoleg path. A little female Twoleg sat on the cold surface, sticking pieces of prey into her mouth.

"_Mmmm. Tootsie Rolls are yummy."_

She looked over to see the two she-cats staring at her. She stood up and started to walk toward them.

"_Hey, kitties! Here kitty kitty..."_

Ivypaw made her move, leaping through the air and slamming into the Twoleg's chest. The Twoleg fell on her back with a squeal, and Ivypaw wasted no time in tearing out her throat. She looked up at Hollystar, her muzzle dripping with blood.

"Like that?"

"_Abbey! Get away from my granddaughter!"_

A male Twoleg with long white hair stood over them, a sharp metal-thing in its paw. As it raised its paw to strike, Berrynose and another rogue leaped on the Twoleg's back, dragging their claws across his pelts. The Twoleg howled horribly, losing his balance and falling backwards onto the hard surface. A sharp crack could be heard as his head collided with the ground.

Berrynose carefully stepped up to the fallen Twoleg, prodding it with one fore paw. "We showed him, huh Holly-"

The Twoleg, before his eyes went completely dim, jerked the piece of metal he still had clasped in one paw and pierced the tom's neck. Berrynose stumbled back, eyes wide as he chocked on his own blood. He collapsed at the paws of Hollystar and Ivypaw, gazing up at them with fear in his eyes.

"Help me..."

Hollystar looked at him blankly. "I can do nothing for you, son." She turned and walked away, not bothering to assist her former Clan-mate as he twitched and died.

Ivypaw followed her mentor, not looking alarmed, just curious. "Aren't we going to bury him? I mean, he is one of our own."

Hollystar shook her head. "The ground here is too hard. If he was going to die, he should have died in the forest."

"So, is that it?" Ivypaw ventured. "We're not going home already?"

Hollystar smirked as the tortured screams of different Twolegs began echoing from the alleys and yards around her.

"Of course this isn't the end. It's just the beginning."

**A.N.: I'm sorry for not updating for...a year and a week. Things have been a little crazy. I moved to the opposite side of the country, Oregon to New York, and school here is brutal compared to my other one. I promise the next update won't take a million years. **


End file.
